Fenris vs Cena
by DandyDominant
Summary: After a stunning Monday Night RAW, Cena and Fenris face off in Wrestlemania. Who will win between these two titans of the ring? Rated T for violence.


The ring was set and ready for the title match. An air of deep quiet had come over the audience, whose hearts had nearly stopped in anticipation. On last week's Monday night RAW, Fenris had entered John Cena's ring after Cena had taken down Triple H and outright clotheslined Cena, challenging him to a match in Wrestlemania. It was a dramatic episode of RAW if there ever were one. The announcers, usually loud and anticipatory, were utterly quiet as the lights flashed on.

"The Time is Now" began to play, as the screen flashed with images of John Cena. Cena himself stepped out to raucous applause, the crowds holding up sign praising Cena, chanting his name, and calling out to him to never give up. Cena smiled as he approached the ring, waving to his fans, shaking their hands, giving high-fives, and hyping the audience up. Soon enough, Cena had gotten to the ring, and after his introduction was over, the audience could not help but continue cheering. Cena was given a mic, as he had something to say to the audience before Fenris entered.

"Everyone…" Cena said, smiling as he did in his entrance. "… I thank you so much for coming to this match. After Monday night RAW, I've been telling myself… is there any way I could beat Fenris? The man is a powerful wrestler, a master of combat… but I remembered… I remembered all my fans out there watching, everyone thinking to themselves – Cena will never give up. So, I told myself, I can't give up. I have to get out there in WrestleMania and fight the Great Wolf."

Cena tossed the mic out of the ring, now staring at the entrance stage as "Clap for the Wolfman" by the Guess Who began to play. Fenris stepped out, and the crowd began to jeer angrily. Ever since Cena had been defeated by Fenris on RAW, the crowd's heat had been turned against the Great Wolf. He walked seriously down the ramp, paying no attention to the Cenation booing him. They held up derogatory signs, aiming to crush Fenris' morale before he could even begin facing The Champ. The only time Fenris ever paid any attention to the audience was when he paused, turned to a Cena fan, grabbed him by the throat, and suplexed him onto the ramp, only to savagely stomp him moments later.

Afterwards, he continued down the ramp and reached the ring.

Cena and Fenris started each other down, looking each other in the eyes. The bell rang, and Fenris began the match with a strike to Cena's gut. Cena countered, catching the fist and grasping Fenris around the stomach. This was followed by a suplex from Cena, smashing Fenris to the ground early on. However, Fenris stood up as quickly as he had fallen, grabbed Cena, and threw him into the ropes. Cena, dazed, could do nothing as Fenris rushed forward, aiming a drop kick at Cena's face to throw him over the ropes. Cena fell to the ground, still dazed and incapable of response. Fenris climbed to the top rope, preparing a diving elbow towards Cena. At the last moment of the dive, Cena managed to roll out of the way, giving Fenris a damaged elbow.

Cena stood up from the ground and elbow dropped the fallen Fenris, who could not respond in time. However, Fenris was not done, as the next elbow drop was met with a dodge to the side, forcing Cena to the ground with a damaged arm. Fenris stood and jumped on Cena's outstretched, damaged arm, further damaging it. Cena cringed in response to the pain, uncertain how he would get out of this situation.

He was saved by the ref starting to call the count out, meaning the two had to get back in the ring or be disqualified. Not wanting the match to end so quickly, Fenris grabbed Cena and tossed him into the ring, himself getting into the ring moments later. The announcers called out that Cena was in trouble, but as Fenris approached the fallen champ, Cena jumped to his feet and aimed a powerful strike at Fenris' face. Fenris was stunned by the attack, and Cena followed up by grabbing Fenris, hefting him onto his shoulders, and delivering a powerful Attitude Adjustment, tossing Fenris onto the ground below. Though stunned, Fenris knew he wasn't out of the match.

Cena attempted to pin Fenris, going for the early win. However, Fenris' vitality was not drained, and he was able to kick out of the vice grip. The two men stood up, taking a moment to catch their breath.

Suddenly, Fenris lunged forward, reaching his arm directly into Cena's chest. The crowd gasped as Fenris tore out Cena's heart, backed up, and crushed it in his hands. Cena fell to the ground, seemingly dead. Fenris attempted to pin what appeared to be a corpse, but in true Cena fashion, he kicked out at the last second, standing up despite lacking a vital organ. The crowd cheered wildly, signs waving, and calling out Cena's name. Cena waved his hand in front of his face, giving Fenris a final smirk before grabbing him and catching him in a stunner. Fenris, stunned from Cena's shocking comeback, could not respond as Cena pinned him and the count reached three.

Cena had won.

"The Time is Now" played loudly throughout the ring, and despite Cena's bleeding, gaping hole where his heart once was, he got up to the top ropes, outstretched his arms, and shouted to the crowd.

"NEVER GIVE UP!"

The crowd cheered wildly as a heart regrew in Cena's chest and the wound closed, the bleeding stopping with it. Cena hopped down from the top rope, offering a hand to the fallen Fenris. Fenris stared at the hand, thinking for a moment that he would betray John Cena's kindness. However, seeing this act of purity and sportsmanship turned his heart around, making him see the good in the world. Fenris grabbed Cena's hand and was helped to his feet. Hand in hand, the two stood and raised their arms, showing their appreciation for each other and a good match. The two shook hands and smiled, leaving the ring together and starting a new friendship.


End file.
